


Ditched

by argeedebbid



Category: RWBY
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argeedebbid/pseuds/argeedebbid
Summary: Weiss got stood up. Angry and embarrassed, she gets up to leave; but before she can, an energetic girl decides to talk to her.





	Ditched

Weiss was intelligent. She obviously knew this, her classmates knew this, even her school knew this. There were only a handful of students who were definitively smarter than her; a fact that Weiss had often humbly shared with her peers and family. Despite this, even an idiot would have been able to tell what had happened to her as she sat in a table for two in a café.

Weiss’s date had ditched her.

She rhythmically rapped her fingers against the brown table. After a few more seconds, she reached into her bag, going to check her phone once more to see if that insufferable idiot had at _least_ texted her. If he had an actual appropriate excuse, like someone dying or him getting hit by a bus, then _perhaps_ she could start to forgive him for embarassing her in such a way.

Unfortunately, her phone’s inbox was empty. Weiss clicked her tongue, turning off the phone and placing it back into her purse. She folded her arms, staring at the lone empty coffee cup that she had ordered while waiting in vain. _How_ _ **dare**_ _he? Who_ _on Earth_ _does that buffoon think he is?!_

The heiress huffed in quiet anger. She was ready to raise her hand to call over the waitress to pay for her drink. No way in _hell_ was she about to wait any longer for a boy who had wasted his chance. But just as she was about to lift her arm up, a voice suddenly sounded beside her.

“Excuse me?” The voice was soft and feminine, carrying a tone of energy. Weiss turned her head to the left to see who had called her out.  A girl that looked around her age– perhaps a year or two younger than Weiss– with black hair that had streaks of red. She wore a black hoodie that had splashes of red here and then.

_‘Someone’s following a theme…’_ Weiss thought to herself, ignoring the fact that she had chosen a monochromatic color scheme for her clothing as well. She arched an eyebrow.

“Can I help you?”

The girl smiled, pointing at the empty chair. “Are you leaving? ‘Cause this place is kinda full and me and my sister need a place to sit…”

“Yes, I was just about to pay for my drink. You and your sister are free to sit after…” Weiss sighed. She went to raise her arm a second time, stopping when she saw the girl sit in the empty chair in front of her. The girl was humming softly before she noticed Weiss staring at her.

“Oh, sorry! I’ve been walking around all day and I just wanted to rest my legs for a bit. You don’t mind, do you?”  She said, tilting her head with a smile. Weiss felt a pang of annoyance. Did this girl have no manners?

“It’s not polite to sit down without permission. I said you could sit AFTER I left.” She chided. The black-haired girl giggled sheepishly, embarassed. Weiss let out another tired sigh. “Whatever. I suppose it doesn’t matter.”

This time, Weiss was able to call over a waitress and ask for the bill. As the waitress left to retrieve the bill, a silence came over the two girls. The black-haired girl was the one bold enough to break the silence.

“Um… I’m Ruby, by the way. Ruby Rose.” She introduced herself, holding out her right hand. Weiss looked from her to her outstretched hand before sighing and taking it in hers. She was sighing a lot today…

“Weiss Schnee.”

“Nice to meet you, Weiss!” Ruby looked at Weiss curiously. “So… are you here alone?”

Weiss stared at her in surprise. This girl was certainly… bold. She silently debated to herself whether to answer her or dismiss her. She finally decided on the former, thinking that making conversation would be less awkward than silence while waiting for that bill.

“Yes… I was.” She answered, a slight bit of hesitation in her tone.

“Date ditched you, huh?”

Weiss’s eyes widened. Okay, Ruby was **very** bold. How could someone just ask something so impolite so… casually?!

Weiss held back her anger. “Not that it’s _any of your business_ , but _yes_ , my date did ditch me.” She hissed.

Ruby shook her head. She rested her head against her hand, leaning her elbow onto the table.

“That _sucks_. Do you wanna… talk about it?” She offered. “I’m a good listener.”

A small ‘ha’ escaped from Weiss’s lips. This girl just kept getting better and better! If she wanted a good listener, she’d go to Klein! Not some stranger with zero social awareness! ‘No’ was the only answer suitable to this situation!

…And yet, despite this, Weiss was having trouble deciding. It was true that Ruby had absolutely no sense of shame. But on the other hand, she also carried this aura of comfortability around her. It made Ruby seem… _approachable_ to Weiss. Her mouth slowly opened.

“I…”

“Here you are, miss.” The waitress set the bill down on the table, oblivious to the fact that she had interrupted Weiss. The heiress looked at the bill, then the waitress, then to Ruby. She cursed silently as she took out enough Lien. The waitress bowed her head slightly in thanks as she took the bill back.

“Uh… you were saying?” Ruby chuckled awkwardly. Weiss shook her head.

“I’m leaving now. Have a nice day.” She said, standing up from her chair.

* * *

With that, Weiss left Ruby alone.

“OhokayhaveanicedaytooIguess…” She said softly, rushing to say her goodbye at the sudden leave. She scolded herself silently for not handling it better.  At that moment, Yang arrived with a tray that held their drinks. The blonde looked at her younger sister with an arched eyebrow.

“Whoa, what happened with you? Did someone tell you they hate cookies or something?” She joked, sitting where Weiss had. Ruby took her Double Chocolate Iced Coffee with extra whipped cream and sighed sadly.

“No… I met this really cute girl… but I wrecked it. I even followed your advice!” She sipped from her drink, frowning.

“And it **didn’t** work? You sure you did it right, sis?” Yang crossed her arms, tilting her head.

“I–”

The sudden sound of heels clacking on the wooden floor grabbed their attention. Ruby turned to the right and saw Weiss walking back towards her.

“Weiss?” She said, confused. The white-haired girl placed a small piece of paper on the table and slid it towards Ruby. Afterwards, Weiss turned and left once more, not a word spoken.

“Was… that her?” Yang said slowly, just as confused as Ruby. The younger sister nodded silently.

She took the piece of paper in her hands. In neat, cursive writing was written:

_‘_ _I’ll talk. Don’t make me regret it.’_

A phone number was written below said text. A wide smile broke out across Ruby’s face as she re-read the message over and over.

“Let me guess. Her number?” Yang grinned. Ruby nodded in response, giggling.

_“_ _My advice never fails.”_ She chuckled, taking a sip of her hot coffee.


End file.
